


A Wild Ride

by saltyparabolae



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:01:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23557240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltyparabolae/pseuds/saltyparabolae
Summary: Jar-Jar and Anakin have some wild sex. Body horror abounds.
Relationships: Jar Jar Binks/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	A Wild Ride

“Oh, yes, please!” Anakin moaned as his lover’s hands tightened around his throat. “Please let me cum, daddy!”

Jar-Jar’s hands loosened. He had never had a father. He wasn’t sure he was ready to be a daddy now. He and Anakin had never spoken about feelings before; the only feeling they needed was sheer lust for each other’s bodies. It appeared that this was the moment that had to change, however.

“Meesa is not comfortable with yousa saying such thingsa,” Jar-Jar finally said, calmly and authoritatively. “Pleasesa use different language.”

Anakin was happy to humor him, though he did find Jar-Jar’s statement a bit jarring. “Okay.”

With that, Jar-Jar began riding him once more, his massive dick walloping Anakin’s prostate until Anakin cried out. “Fuck, yes, oh yeah, fuck, mommy!”

Jar-Jar stopped cold.

“Anakin, meesa doesn’t find parent names sexisa because meesa was abandoned as a child. Meesa needs yousa to respect this.”

Anakin wondered if they couldn’t have talked about this at a time when he wasn’t on the brink of orgasm.

“I understand, Jar-Jar. Please finish fucking me now,” Anakin replied, voice tight as he attempted to forget what Jar-Jar had just said for a moment so he could finally come.

Jar-Jar acquiesced and began ramming his cock into Anakin’s ass once more. Though neither of them was completely focused on the task at hand anymore, they both managed satisfactory climaxes, then laid quietly with their thoughts.

“Jar-Jar,” Anakin finally piped up. “Is there anything else I should know before we have sex again?”

“Meesa prefers much more violent fucking than whatsa wesa has just done,” Jar-Jar offered. “Meesa wants to drawsa blood from you and smearsa it all over the wallsa of this house.” 

Anakin grinned. How had Jar-Jar known that he wanted nothing more than to submit to the huge Gungan, to give his body as an offering? Nothing would please Anakin more than watching his own blood pool on Jar-Jar’s floor. Jar-Jar licked his lips, already hard again.

“Whenever yousa is ready, my petsa,” Jar-Jar hissed, flicking his tongue over Anakin’s rat tail.

“Meesa is always ready for yousa,” Anakin breathed.

“Anakin, thatsa is racist,” Jar-Jar gently corrected.

“Maybe you should punish me, master.”

“Maybe meesa will.” Jar-Jar gave Anakin’s body a calculating look, then threw his entire form over his shoulder, spanking Anakin with one tremendous hand as the other jerked him off. And jerked was the correct word for what he was doing: his fist, covered in briny sweat, was entirely closed around Anakin’s dick and he was rapidly pulling back and forth. Anakin, the type of brat who broke rules just to see if he’d be disciplined, had never experienced any greater thrill. Giving in to Jar-Jar’s ministrations, he came all over his hand. Jar-Jar placed him back on the bed and grinned.

“Thank yousa, my petsa,” he smiled, and began hungrily licking the ejaculate from his palm, swirling his tongue around as if to pleasure his own skin. 

Anakin couldn’t look away.

“Please, Jar-Jar,” he started, “let me help you.”

Before he knew it, Anakin was on his knees, deep throating Jar-Jar’s hand and swallowing his own cum, which had only grown saltier from being mixed with Jar-Jar’s thick sweat. Jar-Jar groaned, then yanked his hand back and replaced it with his monster dong.

Anakin moaned and widened to allow for the increased girth.

“Nosa, Anakin, use yousa teeth,” Jar-Jar urged. Anakin bit down, eliciting a shriek of pleasure from Jar-Jar. Anakin began a rhythm of nibbling and sucking and before he knew it, Jar-Jar’s seed was overflowing from his mouth, flowing like lava down his chest, the basicity burning his skin. Jar-Jar’s eyes were closed and his moans filled the room as he finished coming. Finally he opened his eyes and gave Anakin a disappointed look.

“Yousa will have to practice taking meesa. Yousa have made an unacceptable mess.”

Jar-Jar had a point. Anakin’s cheeks flushed with shame as he observed the mess he had created.

“I’m sorry, Jar-Jar. Do you want me to try again?” Anakin offered. His shame was only feeding his erection.

“Yessa.” With that, Jar-Jar was shoving his cock into Anakin’s mouth again. He grabbed the rat tail firmly, pulling until Anakin yelped with pain. Jar-Jar sighed. He loved feeling Anakin’s noises against his dick. He felt emboldened, a sense of justice setting in as he grabbed Anakin and inverted him so that he was hanging upside down as he took Jar-Jar’s dick. Watching the blood rush to Anakin’s head was too much for Jar-Jar and his seed coursed through his dick. Just as it entered Anakin’s mouth, Jar-Jar spun him back around. The torque of this maneuver was too much for Anakin to bear, and he found himself projectile vomiting bile and semen directly back onto Jar-Jar’s throbbing member.

This was exactly as Jar-Jar had hoped.

“Anakin, yousa is a filthy slutsa!” Jar-Jar chided him. Yet his cock’s immediate return to stiffness gave away his delight with the outcome.

Anakin tried his best to hide his revulsion, because he had enjoyed the evening so far. He wasn’t going to ruin the chance of Jar-Jar bringing him to climax again, and he was excited to see what other kinks Jar-Jar had up his sleeve.

He didn’t hide it well enough.

Jar-Jar took one look at his expression and began to tear up. “Anakin, meesa sorry if meesa went too far…meesa never gets to have sexsa, let alone good sexsa…meesa forgot othersa have needsa too,” he bawled.

“No, Jar-Jar, it’s fine,” Anakin tried to comfort him, tearing off his socks and using them to clean up the vomit. He awkwardly placed his hand on Jar-Jar’s shoulder. “You are masterful, Jar-Jar.”

“Rea-ally?” Jar-Jar hiccupped through his tears. “Yousa mean thatsa?”

“Of course,” Anakin wasn’t even lying, just remembering the way Jar-Jar’s hands had felt as they punished and pleasured him. “I’m sorry I made a mess. Would you like to punish me for it?”

Anakin had fallen right into Jar-Jar’s trap. Jar-Jar got off the bed, as if to present Anakin with his dick again. He squatted, clenched, and shat out his light saber. In one fluid motion, and before Anakin could possibly react, he cut Anakin’s head off.

“The Jedisa is deadsa,” he proclaimed as he began to suck the blood out of his severed throat.


End file.
